mental_blockfandomcom-20200215-history
Inazuma Eleven (Video Games)
Inazuma Eleven (イナズマイレブン Inazuma Irebun, "Lightning Eleven") is a role-playing sports video game franchise created by Level-5. As of October 2018, there are thirteen games in the series on various platforms. Inazuma Eleven Episode 4: "The Flash Center" Before the match between Raimon and Brainwashing, one of the bullies from Raimon attacks Raimon, the team uses the Inazuma Drop to attack him and some machine fall from his head, the bully returns to normal, the bully and his friends, reveal to the Raimon team that after a fight againts Brainwashing, they started to act weird and they don't remember anything of what happened to them. Raimon tries to investigate the machine, and they talk with an engineer, to help them decipher what that special machine is for, but the engineer also ends being mind controlled. They attack him to free him from the trance, and they noticed that machine is for mind control people and rise their strenght. All the team from Brainwashed even the coach are using that machine. Episode 6: "The match against Teikoku" The bodyguards of Fuyukai are also brainwashed and they tried to attack the team. Episode 10: "A life or death ending" In order to destroy the Raimon Team, Kageyama puts a brainwashing serum in the water all of Inazuma Town, and orders the people of the town to attack and destroy raimon. Inazuma Eleven 2: Firestorm/Blizzard Episode 1: "Raimon is destroyed" The school of Raimon was destroyed by "Aliens" and they use the brainwash power to control the students to attack Raimon. Episode 4: "A sacred encounter" After Raimon defeats Gemini Storm, is revealed that they were only humans who were brainwashed by the Alius Academy, and after they don't have use for them, they erased their memories. Episode 5: "Reckoning, Hibiki vs Kageyama" In the city of Ehime, some people are being kidnapped, all of them are soccer players, when the Raimon investigate the situation they discover que the New Teikoku team is mind controlling the players with some glowing pendant. Sakuma and Genda are controlled. Episode 8: "The Fire Striker" After Raimon defeats Epsilon, they return more powerful, they used the Alius Stone to rise their powers, at the price of losing their free will, and only desire to be strong, and they rename the team to Epsilon Plus. The Epsilon Plus Team, all their eyes glow. After Raimon defeats Epsilon Plus, the Alius Academy dispose of them, and the erase all of their memories. Episode 10: "Long live to the Inazuma Eleven" After defeating the Alius Academy, the team returns to the school now reconstructed. But they find that his injured team mates now are using the Alius Stone to become more powerful, because they feel rejected when the team dispose of them because their injuries, and now they are the Dark Emperors. When the Dark Emperors are about to defeat Raimon, Endou stands and remember them the fun of playing soccer as a team, breaking the trance of their teammates and destroying the Alius Stone. Inazuma Eleven 3: Lighting Bolt/Bomb blast/Team Ogre Attacks Episode 8: "The white meteor strikes again" After Fuyuka faints is revealed that she is remebering her past self and a past trauma, so Kudou reveals that he hypnotized Fuyuka to forget her trauma, and tries to hypnotize her again, but Endou helps Fuyuka to overcome her truama. Episode 9: "The conspiration of Garshield" In the match between Inazuma Japan and The Kingdom(Brazil) is revealed that Mac Robingo is mind controlled by Garshield using a serum to make him the perfect Soccer machine. Post Game: The final team, "Dark Angel" is a combined team of the Sky Team and Dark Team, the Dark Team mind controlled the Sky Team with magic to work together to defeat Inazuma Japan. Inazuma Eleven Go 2 Chrono Stones: Wildfire/Thunderflash Episode 2: "Brother relationship" El Dorado Team "Protocol Omega" can use a mind control device to make people attack the Raimon Team. After the match between Raimon and Protocol Omega, Beta uses this mind control device to make the people despise soccer, even the players of Raimon are affected, only the ones with "Fighting Spirits" are unaffected. Episode 4: "A great travel" Beta use the device to mind control some people in the past. Episode 5: "Let's go to France" Zanark use his powers to mind control the Protocol Omega Team. Episode 6: "Romance of the three kingdoms" Zanark mind controls the friends of Liu Bei. Episode 7: "Feudal Problems" Zanark mind controls the Shinsengumi to make them believe that he is their new boss. Episode 8: "A pterrorific adventure" Perfect Cascade mind controls some dinosaurs to attack Raimon. Episode 9: "The knights of King Arthur" Perfect Cascade mind controls Master Dragon to make her attack Camelot. Episode 10: "Ragnarok" Saru orders Fei to use his mind powers on Tenma to make him suffer and despise soccer, but Fei fails to do the mission, because Kinako interrupted him. Inazuma Eleven Go Galaxy: Big Bang/Supernova. Episode 5: After the match between Inazuma Japan and Storm Wolf, is revealed that Storm Wolf team are aliens, and Bitway Ozrock uses a strange device to make the people of the stadium sleep, and don't notice the aliens. Episode 9: In the Ratoniik planet lives strange creatures that have the power to hypnotize their victims and then eat them. Category:Video Games Category:Hypnotized Female Category:Hypnotized Male Category:Female Hypnotist Category:Male Hypnotist Category:Non-Human Hypnotist Category:Possession Category:Possessed Female Category:Possessed Male Category:Brainwashing Category:Mind Control Category:Empty Eyes Category:Glowing Eyes Category:Mass Hypnosis Category:Emotional Manipulation Category:Technological Hypnosis Category:Magical Hypnosis Category:Dramatic Scene Category:Hypnotized Animal Category:Incomplete Pages Category:Pages in Need of Screencaps Category:Failed Hypnosis